


An Eye for an Eye ...

by December21st



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-06
Updated: 2013-04-06
Packaged: 2017-12-07 16:41:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 99
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/750713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/December21st/pseuds/December21st
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The importance of good dental hygiene cannot be understated. (A drabble of 100 words.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	An Eye for an Eye ...

**Author's Note:**

> Response to the prompt "candy" at LiveJournal's supernatural100 community. Written in 2007.

"So let me get this straight," Dean asked as he searched the dentist's office. "Someone killed Doc Sanderson in his own examination chair and then pulled all his teeth out?"

"Actually, it was the other way around," Sam answered from the receptionist's area, digging through a filing cabinet.

"Nasty. And there's no way it was just some random maniac who hates dentists?"

Sam appeared in the doorway, a manila folder in his hand. "Not quite. Looks like he broke a deal with the fey. Never a good idea."

"You're not saying …?"

"I'm afraid so. It was the Tooth Fairy."


End file.
